The present invention is generally directed to home furnishings and is more specifically directed to a retainer for altering the natural repose of a hanging, flexible material, such as a curtain.
A potential decorating feature used in a home, or other living space, is the hanging of fabric. Fabric can be hung from numerous types of hangers such as rods and hooks. Typical uses for hung fabric include drapes, window treatments, or wall treatments. When hung, however, fabric is subject to the forces of gravity that determine the repose, or drape, of the fabric. In certain circumstances altering the repose can yield an entirely different look. a wall or a hook, which is rigid and has a gap, mounted on a surface such as a wall. These tieback methods provide a means for imparting to the curtain a swag.
Both of the above devices present the designer with limited alternatives for decorating a window. In the case of flexible tiebacks, different colors, patterns, and textures can be selected. Hooks on the other hand come is various geometric designs such as spirals, discs, and points. In general, these methods of altering the repose of drapes are simple and plain being more functional than decorative. Thus the tiebacks are not a design element. It would be beneficial if a tieback supported the overall design theme of a room by becoming a focal design element. It would also be beneficial if tiebacks could be changed throughout the year to recognize changes in seasons or support holiday decoration. It would also be beneficial if the arrangement of the tieback could be altered.
Based on the foregoing, it is the object of the present invention to develop a fabric retainer that will increase the design alternatives for altering the repose of hanging fabric that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.
The present invention is directed in one aspect to a fabric retainer for altering the natural repose of a piece of hanging flexible material that includes a decorative body and at least a portion of a hanging means associated therewith. The decorative body includes a member flexibly coupled to at least one appendage. A retaining means for temporarily securing a portion of the at least one appendage to the decorative body is provided such that when the portion is connected to the decorative body a passage is defined. The flexible, hanging material passes through the passage. Hanging means with at least a portion of the hanging means associated with the decorative body is provided for mounting the decorative body to a surface.
The member and appendages can cooperate to suggest for the decorative body any decorative design. For example, the member could be designed to represent the torso of a bear and the appendages the limbs of the bear giving the decorative body the design of a portion of a bear. In another example, the member could be designed to represent the head of a bear. In yet another design, the member could be designed to be a portion of the head of an animal such as an alligator with the appendages being the jaws of the alligator. It should be readily realized that bears are not the only candidates for the decorative design as other animals imaginary or real are also possible. In addition, the invention should not be considered limited to animals or other animate objects, as inanimate objects such as a football helmet or characters of any kind could be used. In the case of a football helmet, the helmet portion of the football helmet could be the member and the face guard could be divided into two segments, each segment being an appendage.
The decorative body and the appendages can be made from almost any material and it is not required that they be made of the same material. Materials such as plastic, metal and fabric are possible. In a preferred embodiment, the body, or various parts thereof, are made from fabric and stuffed such that the decorative body represents a portion of or a whole stuffed figure. Stuffing adds depth and contour to the design.
The means for securing a portion of an appendage to the decorative body can be of almost any design such as hook and loop, snap, magnets, ties, or even pins. In one embodiment where it is desirable to connect the ends of the appendages to define the passage, the ends of the appendages have a complementary fastener. The invention, however, should not be considered so limited as the member could have a complementary part of a fastener to fastener part on the appendages, or a single appendage could have a complementary fastener.
The hanging means is designed to mount the decorative body to a surface, such as a wall, ceiling or even a bracket such as a curtain rod. The design of the hanging means is application dependent. A desirable additional feature of the hanging means is that it provide temporarily attachment of the decorative body to the wall, so that if desired the decorative body can be changed either in response to a change is seasons, a holiday or a change in room dxc3xa9cor without disturbing the wall or require re-hanging of the hanging means. Temporary attachment can be accomplished by temporary attachment of the hanging means to the decorative body, a two piece hanging means design with one part remaining attached to the decorative body and the other to the surface such as a ring on the decorative body and a hook on the wall, temporary attachment of the hanging means to the wall such as by tack, tape or suction cups, or a cavity on the decorative body into which the hanging means slips. Other temporary attachment methods are also possible. Only a portion of the hanging means need be associated with the decorative body as the user could provide the other portions. For example, the decorative body could have a loop, ring, or cavity designed to accept a bracket, or hook or even a tab through which a push pin, nail, or tack could be pushed with the required bracket, hook, push pin, nail or tack being otherwise provided.
In another embodiment of the invention, the decorative body includes another member that is coupled to the member to enhance the decorative body. Continuing with the bear analogy, the other member could be fashioned to resemble the head of the bear. The head may have means for fixing it in position relative the other member or the appendages.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, additional appendages could extend from the decorative body. A third and even fourth or more appendages could be added. Again continuing with the bear analogy, the additional appendages could be the other limbs of the bear.
As mentioned above, the temporary securing of a portion of the appendages to the body or other appendages should be such that multiple configurations of the appendages are possible. In the case of a two part fastener wherein the fastener as a first part and a second part, this may mean having more of one part than the other. For example continuing with a decorative body resembling a bear, the first part of the fastener could be located on the paws of the bear at the end of the limb. Second parts could be located intermediate on the limb between the paw and the point of connection of the limb to the torso, on other limbs, or on any of the members, such as the torso or head. By having multiple second parts, the limb can be attached to itself, other limbs or other parts of the decorative body resulting in numerous different configurations of the bear as it retains the hanging material.
Additionally, the decorative body could include an adjustable skeleton, such as wires. The skeleton can be completely throughout the body or within a portion of the body such as a member or appendage. The skeleton can be an exoskeleton or an endoskeleton depending on the decorative requirements of the decorative body. The skeleton gives the user more options for configuring the decorative body. Preferably, the skeleton would be bendable in the sense that the shape could be change from one position to another. In one embodiment, the member has a main structure within the member with extensions therefrom into the appendages and other members.
Yet another feature that could be added to the decorative body is an ancillary device, mechanical or electronic. The choice of ancillary device is application dependent. Potential electronic devices range from security devices, such as intruder detectors and smoke detectors, to entertainment devices, such as a music box, radio or tape player. It is also possible to put a sensor such as a motion sensor to activate the electronic device.
The body can also be designed to hold a cord, or other similar item, extending from a curtain rod. In one embodiment, the decorative body defines a pocket into which the cord can be placed. The pocket can be of almost any design such as a separate layer of fabric sewn or a cavity within the body. It is a matter of design choice as to which part of the decorative body, member or appendage, the pocket is located.